


Ain't Much Worth Saving

by erinthesails



Series: The Only End I Foresee [5]
Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: M/M, NON CANON Hannapocalypse AU, sexual themes but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinthesails/pseuds/erinthesails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worth has a possessive streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Much Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up in Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495597) by [DesdemonaKaylose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaKaylose/pseuds/DesdemonaKaylose). 



It was sort of a relief that Worth was no longer the only one to initiate scenes like this. Conrad’s awkward hesitation the first few times had been almost endearing at first, but after a while it had mostly become annoying. Which might have been a little insensitive, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. That’s what it was: annoying. Annoying that every time, he was the one that had to do the convincing. Annoying that he was the one who had to voice the request, to make the first move, like they were damn high schoolers at the drive in movies rather than fully grown adults who had, on numerous occasions, casually rammed foreign objects through other people’s internal organs. And most of all – though Worth wasn’t sure he really wanted to admit it, even to himself – it was annoying that Conrad still seemed to be so unsure about him sometimes.

But that didn’t seem to be a problem tonight though, as, much to the doctor’s surprise, his vampire companion had crawled into his lap entirely of his own accord, kissing and nipping and carefully pulling off as much of their torn, dingy clothing as he could reach. The blonde was initially startled into a passive sort of submission, but quickly responded with enthusiasm as soon as Conrad’s intentions clicked in his brain, pulling them into a more upright position as the last of their clothes were kicked off and tossed to the floor.

Worth’s head buzzed distractingly, fingers tightening around pale hips as Conrad shifted and sighed and made muffled noises against his skin. Almost without thinking, his lips fluttered restlessly over Conrad’s neck and chest, placing kisses, licks, and bites wherever they landed, leaving behind a trail of reddened goosebumps, punctuated by desperate gasps and groans from both of them. He wanted to mark him, even if he knew the worst of the faded pink bruises would be healed by the time they woke up that evening. He wanted to leave some physical trace of himself on Conrad’s body, so that even if Conrad wore a turtleneck, a scarf, and three of those stupid, useless blazers he still hung onto for some reason, trying to hide the damage from the rest of the world, he wouldn’t be able to deny the insistent itch behind his own skin.

 _He’s mine,_ each flushed mark upon the vampire’s collarbones said. _He’s not yours. He’s minemineminemine. And you can’t have him._

~

“Ugh, asshole.” Conrad rubbed at the little rings of battered flesh that lined his neck, eyebrows knitting in vague irritation as he sprawled back afterwards, groaning and working his way under the sheets. “You know I haven’t eaten in over a week, these are going to take for goddamned ever to heal.”

Worth grinned, settling in beside him and wrapping pale, scarred arms around a paler waist. “Aw c’mon, I like ‘em. They really bring out the ‘wanton whore’ in yer eyes.”

“Oh fuck off,” Conrad grumbled. “Before I give you a few bruises to match.”

“Mmm, mebbe some other night sweetheart,” the blonde said, pulling Conrad slightly closer, cool, solid shoulder blades pressed against his own narrow, ribby chest. Dimly he registered that in spite of the other man’s apparent annoyance, he had neglected to protest at the increased pressure of the too-bony arms around him. Worth allowed his eyes to fall shut, self-satisfied smirk buried in Conrad’s rumpled hair. “’zis mean yer finally discoverin’ yer kinky side peaches? Well, color me turned on.”

Worth could almost see the eye roll directed at the wall opposite them.

“You know, I’m not sure I’ve got any crayons in that shade. I might be able to manage black and blue though if you asked extra nicely.”

“Sounds good ta me, doll. Juss’ throw in some rope’n whipped cream an’ we got ourselves a party.”

The doctor choked on his muffled laughter as a well-timed elbow collided with his ribs.

“You know, I’m pretty sure in most normal relationships, pillow talk isn’t supposed to result in violence.”

“Well mebbe you should learn ta control yer damn elbows Princess, ow, dammit!” Worth said, flinching into his injured side as best he could without detangling his arms.

“And maybe you should learn to go five minutes without doing something to merit an elbow to the sternum. A revolutionary idea, I know.”

But Worth’s eyes had already drifted back to Conrad’s exposed neck. The bite marks were already faint, the lack of fresh blood in his body washing them out to a dull pink. Even if it did mean they would take longer to heal, Worth couldn’t help but be slightly irritated at the lack of a full flush to make the scattered wounds more noticeable. So without really thinking about it, he ducked his head and nipped again at Conrad’s shoulder, teeth closing over one of the more crimson colored marks right where his neck met his collarbone.

Distantly he heard the sudden intake of breath as Conrad tensed underneath him, clearly torn between the desire to shove him off and his own unwillingness to move from their reasonably comfortable position, and maybe even a little bit of interest in just what the hell was going on. Not wanting to give him the chance to decide, Worth went to work quickly, tugging roughly at the skin, worrying it briefly between blunt teeth, carefully keeping his own fangs out of the way, and sucking just a little before detaching with a wet pop.

He had barely a second to appreciate the noticeably heightened bloom of scarlet his handiwork had left behind before an elbow once again rammed itself into his abdomen.

“You see,” Conrad continued, torn between amusement and exasperation. “That would be another one of those things.”

Worth didn’t respond, not even bothering to complain about his aching ribcage. Instead he just tipped his head back up, murmuring against Conrad’s scalp, still smiling a little in spite of himself.

“Hm?”

“Nothin’. Go ta sleep already.”

Within minutes the dark haired man had gone slack against the doctor’s body, slipping into that sleep that the all the powers of heaven and hell combined couldn’t wake him from until the sun dipped below the horizon once more. Conrad always fell asleep first. Initially Worth had assumed it was just his body’s vampiric tendencies at work, but his own semi-recent foray into undeath had, unfortunately, failed to cure his sleeping problems. He tossed and turned less, sure, but oftentimes it would still be many, headache filled hours after the sun had chased away the last of the comfortable darkness before Worth could finally drift into oblivion. Maybe Conrad was just exceptionally adept at compartmentalizing, or maybe he just exhausted his supply of anxieties squabbling over everyday worries. Worth wasn’t entirely sure how he managed it, but either way, he couldn’t help but almost envy the ease with which Conrad was able to slip away from their waking world of post apocalyptic madness.

A warm feeling settled deep in his stomach as he breathed deeply, inhaling that lack of smell that he knew so well. His lips came to rest again at the top of Conrad’s head and hummed again, comfortable in the knowledge that the other man had long since slipped into unconsciousness.

_“Mine.”_


End file.
